


Flannel Fire

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flannery relaxes in her private hot spring tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel Fire

Flannery placed the soaked wash cloth on her forehead. One of the perks of being gym leader of Lavaridge Town is a private hot spring, far up the mountainside to give her maximum privacy. Well, it’s only big enough for her if she propped her feet and head and the water barely goes over her shoulders. At first she was against this—she didn’t want to be treated special. However, at the end of her first month as gym leader she found herself naked and soaking in the natural tub.

Well, after a hard day’s work of battling, giving out badges, and filing paperwork to the Hoenn Pokémon League about the two winners that day. She deserved this. Stress immediately rolled off her shoulders and was washed away by Lavaridge Town’s mineral hot springs. Propping her feet on top of each other and tilting her head back on the red rocks, she couldn’t help but lightly doze off.

Hours had passed when she finally opened up her eyes. The sun had started to set. Most everyone in the small town below is retiring to their homes for the night. Good thing that the temperature was controlled and comfortable. Flannery stretched out her legs and arms. “Time to go home…” she groaned pleasantly.

Then she felt something slimy and warm at her feet. When she opened her eyes she realized that she had bopped a wild Slugma on the head. “Oh sorry, little guy,” she cooed, brushing her right foot against its cheek.

Slugma was taken aback for a second, but soon began to nuzzle her foot.

“Friendly, aren’t ya?” she teased, eliciting a purr.

There’s something about Flannery that she hasn’t made public knowledge—she’s a poképhiliac. The nuzzling flipped her switch. One more reason why she loved Lavaridge (other than the hot springs) is the fire-type Pokémon. Her libido sparked her creativity, and that had her scheming on how to get this Slugma to fuck her.

Slowly and carefully, she withdrew her foot, eliciting a whimper of disappointment from Slugma. “Don’t worry, buddy,” she cooed. As she rose up from the hot spring, Slugma’s eyes grew big. Good, Flannery thought. Then she slowly brushed water from her breasts, finishing off by tweaking her nipples. Flannery moaned lustfully. Slugma gulped his heart back down to his chest. Then her right hand glided down her stomach and combed her fingers through her red pubes.

“Do you like this, baby?” Flannery asked. To accentuate her lust she widened her gait, thrusted her hips, and used her middle and index fingers to spread her pussy lips apart. She was already wet, but not from the hot springs. “What to do…it’s not time for bed yet. Any ideas?” She cocked her eyebrow up and threw a sexy gaze right into Slugma’s eyes.

Enthusiastically Slugma nodded, his eyes not leaving her heaving breasts.

Flannery then slid her index and middle fingers from her left hand into her mouth and deeply moaned. Locking gazes with each other, she then put her fingers into her pussy and started pumping. Slugma’s jaw damn near fell off his head. As the pumping increased in pace, she twirled her clit with her thumb. “Do you know where I can find a nice thick dick to take me?”

“Slugma, slug, slugmaaa!” Slugma began to chant.

A flirtatious smile formed on her lips. Then she withdrew her fingers. “I’m burning for a good fucking,” she said, climbing out of the hot springs. Lying on her back on the warm red rocks next to the natural tub, she bent her legs up and spread her knees. “Would you help me put out this fire?”

Slugma broke the world record of traveling ten feet from the foot of the tub to her pussy. Flannery couldn’t help but laugh. “Eager, aren’t’ we?” Slowly, as if cherishing the way his warm slimy body slithered against her skin, he climbed onto her, a goal set in place. Flannery grinned ear from ear and giggled. He’s so damn ticklish!

Her smile leapt off her face off her face as soon as there was some prodding at her entrance. A loud wail leapt out of her mouth. Slugma’s eyes closed as his inch-wide hot-pink member independently prodded, searching for the vaginal hole.

“OH ARCEUS!” Flannery roared at the top of her lungs as his penis found its mark, but she had to clasp her hands over her mouth immediately. If discovered she could be dismissed as Lavaridge gym leader by the Hoenn Pokémon League.

Those thoughts were swept away as Slugma’s cock wildly gyrated. “Easy, boy, easy,” Flannery whispered, wincing in pain and discomfort. “We’re gonna be here for a long while. Ease up to it.”

Slugma nodded in understanding. His cock slowed down considerably, slowly inching up her vagina. Flannery placed her right foot at his side. The dick rippled and waved as it moved in and out, with her bucking her hips to emphasize the feelings of pleasure for both of them.

Even with all this nice stimuli, Flannery couldn’t just lay back and let her hips and his dick do all the work. Whenever she fucks a Pokémon, she liked two positions—missionary and doggystyle. For now, she was propped up on her elbows and looking at Slugma grunting like the usual male Pokémon she liked to fuck. In addition, since they’re rutting so close to town and even though it was late at night, she had to stifle her vocalizations.

Juices coated the bottom of her ass cheeks and the length of his member. His slimy skin, even though he was only moving his penis, felt fantastic against her clitoris. Judging from the noises he was making, it must’ve been good for him as well.

Flannery didn’t know how much longer they could be rutting like Bunneary. Slugma’s eyestalks were spasming a little, indicating that he was close to cumming. It was a bit of a disappointment really, but a thought struck through the sexual haze that clouded her mind. “I-is th-huh-is your first t-time…?”

Slugma nodded, almost unperceivably. “How’sss it like losing your virginity to a huff-uman?” she asked.

“Sluuuuuug-mmaaaaa…!!” Slugma roared, jettisoning his seed into her ever-accepting pussy. 

Flannery knew from experience of fucking Slugma that he was going to cum a lot and his whole body was going to act like a two-foot vibrator on her abdomen. What surprised her was that his vibrations were about as powerful as her vibrating dildo, not the usual intensity as say, a phone on low setting. With a mighty roar she released her climax onto the rocks, dousing Slugma’s underside. She almost gave herself a concussion as she fell back onto the ground. Her butt cheeks bounced off the ground at a hundred miles a second, riding out her orgasm. From deep inside she could feel a very warm liquid coating her uterus. They could never bring forth offspring, but the feeling of being jizzed inside by a male Pokémon—there was just nothing like it! Her juices tried to cement her bottom to the ground, but they were no match against her orgasm, loud naked smacks echoing off the mountain. Feet stomping, fists clenched, and glutes thumping—there was only so much she could do to cage in her screams.

After about five minutes—or an eternity of bliss, if you had asked her—the electric-like impulses pulsated out of her nervous system. It is going to take Slugma about another twenty minutes or so to pump out his sperm, trying to ensure a pregnancy if they were of compatible egg groups. Flannery could feel his warm jizz ooze out of her vagina and trickle down her ass, mixing with her juices and sweat. The temperature they both generated and the hot springs was so hot that she felt like she was going to die of heat stroke. However, as soon as that sensation hit her, rain began to drizzle down as if Arceus had heard her plight.

Chest heaving, she relaxed as Slugma began to find cover from the rain. All this DNA they had spent would be gone in a few hours. The smell was like an aphrodisiac. For a few minutes she can lay here and enjoy the aftermath of it all.

Then she remembered Slugma running away. “Awww…he got away,” she whined, but at that moment a smile crossed her lips. “I wonder if he has any friends…”


End file.
